


惩罚(2)

by budaicat



Category: The Rising of the Shield Hero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 本传黑盾x 外传枪外传白盾x外传枪





	惩罚(2)

本传黑盾x 外传枪  
外传白盾x外传枪  
尚文＝外传白盾  
岩谷＝本传黑盾

作者有病（只是想欺负元康）

1.还是四人被召唤到未知空间后暂时无法出去设定（爽文求别在意逻辑）。

2.脑洞来源于外传小说这段：

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[那么，就让岳父大人用绳子把我的身体绑起来如何？把我用龟甲缚绑起来，然后用马车来搬运把！]

[谁会啊！快用水浇元康君啊！从刚才开始就在说些奇怪的事情]

哦呀？难道我说了什么奇怪的话吗？被基尔用水灌顶了的我突然有点生气了。

[这是向岳父大人献上忠诚，希望通过这样对自己施加疼痛的事情，来作为向岳父大人的赎罪]

[啊啊是是，就算是未来的我也不想看到这种事的，所以不要做了]

哦哦，这是多么的……

岳父大人说这已经是未来也不可能发生的事情了。

为什么要说这么痛苦的事情？

我已经，没有办法对未来的岳父大人谢罪了。

那么，就为了获得如今岳父大人的原谅，我自己向自己施加惩罚吧。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3\. 因此设定是想要岳父大人惩罚的元康，无法满足他愿望的白盾，和满足了他的愿望的黑盾。  
4\. 白盾想要的是正常恋爱的关系，但元康本来就不正常。  
5\. 所有的岳父大人在元康心中平等。

 

 

 

尚文站在房间门口，腿像生了根一般。

房间内，正在进行着惩罚。

元康浑身赤裸着，金发散开，他趴在床上，腰部被岩谷抬起，迎合着他的冲撞。

尚文注意到元康的阴茎是被绳子束缚起来的。他全身颤抖着，双手紧抓着身下的床单。他的脸埋在被单中，只能听到一些模糊的喘息和呻吟， 被紧紧绑住的阴茎已经呈现出可怕的紫红色，显然这种情况下的操弄，只能给元康带来痛苦。

但这是元康的请求。

“岳父大人，请惩罚我吧！“他这么对岩谷请求了。

尚文大致能够理解元康的想法。元康过去也请求过他的惩罚，但尚文拒绝了，不论元康在初世界有什么罪行，他都是自己的救命恩人。

“这是向岳父大人献上忠诚，希望通过这样对自己施加疼痛的事情，来作为向岳父大人的赎罪。”

“我理解元康君想要赎罪的心情，但是元康君拯救了我，我认为这已经是赎罪了。“  
尚文真诚地说道。

岩谷猛地一下深深顶入元康体内，引起了元康一声呜咽，然后深埋在那里，达到了高潮。尚文无法揣测未来的自己的心思，他们仿佛完全不同的个体。但岩谷似乎在惩罚元康这点上毫不犹豫。

岩谷把元康翻到一边，顺畅地滑了出来，带出的精液顺着元康的屁股和大腿流了出来。元康瘫在那，头发乱成一团，脸上沾着汗和泪水， 腰臀上带着青紫的指印，他的阴茎还是没得到释放，但他露出了满足的笑容。

尚文感到自己的愤怒可笑又悲哀，在元康心中，任何一个世界的岩谷尚文都是相同的，无论是哪一个岩谷尚文，他都会献上自己的一切。元康属于他，但又不只属于他。

尚文走进了房间。他对上了岩谷的视线，他认为自己应该说点什么，但岩谷已经整理好起身离开了。

元康还瘫在床上，察觉到尚文的靠近，他费力地抬起头来。

“……岳父大人？“元康迷茫地询问着，眼眶潮湿。

尚文沉默着，坐到了元康身边，察觉到他意图的元康顺从地分开了腿，让尚文可以将手指插入他的身体。

元康已经被操开了，岩谷的精液润滑了他的后穴，三根手指很快就被吞了进去，尚文摸索着湿热的肉壁，元康瑟缩着轻哼了声，才被操弄过的肠肉有些不堪重负。尚文很快找到了前列腺的位置，他开始按压那块敏感的区域，元康绷紧了身体，仰着头呜咽着，过多的快感和疼痛让他抬起臀部，忍不住想躲开尚文的手。

“不要动，元康君。“尚文用平常的语气说。

元康的身体僵在了那里，尚文继续折磨着那块软肉，元康剧烈颤抖着，他痛苦的皱着眉，高潮不断地袭来，阴茎胀痛着却无法释放，疼痛让他流出了更多的泪水。他的身体在每一次施加的挤压中抽搐着，但残存的理智让他强迫自己接受着尚文带来的痛苦和快感。

元康感到自己快窒息了，他头晕目眩，视线被泪水糊住，他的耳边回荡着自己的哭叫，但刺激并没有停止。

“不要了……岳父大人……” 他终于忍不住哀求。

下一刻，尚文伸手解开了他的束缚，让他达到了高潮。

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――  
尚文再次回来时，房间已经清理干净了。

元康敏锐地察觉到了尚文的怒火，他不安地注视着对方，同时思考着自己又犯了什么错才惹恼了岳父。

尚文爬上床，元康赶快往一边挪出空间。尚文能感觉到元康的眼睛一直没有离开他，但他不知道该说什么。尚文抓起被单，盖住了两人的身体。元康小心地缩在靠墙的那边，想为他腾出更多的位置。

“岳父大人，我做错什么了吗？“ 元康终于忍不住问道。

尚文感觉喉咙堵塞了。不，你没有做错什么。他心想。他感到怒气和刺痛在胸口徘徊不去。于是他只是闭上了眼睛。

尚文感到两人之间仿佛有着看不见的墙，两人如此接近，但又那么遥远。

”岳父大人……“ 

”安静，元康君。“尚文疲倦地说道。于是房间安静下来。

End


End file.
